Many web-based video editing systems used today are imprecise when it comes to editing streams of video content received from a source. It is not uncommon for web-based video editing systems to receive video content in segments and store the segments in various file-based storage mediums for editing. For example, video content may be stored in one contiguous file or many smaller files that are returned to the end user at playback as a single video stream. Currently, web-based video content is buffered and the buffered video is stored in chunks of multiple frames, referred to as key frames. The editing of video content that is stored in key frames may be inaccurate, because the editing is based on an estimate of where a frame resides in its corresponding key frame.
Editing streams of video content received from multiple sources, at a web-based video editing system, may also be inconvenient and time consuming. For example, the router control used for receiving video content from a source may not be conveniently located for the users to quickly and/or easily change the source video content feeds, as the video feed may have to be manually changed. In some instances, the end user of the video editing system may have make a phone call to engineering support to change the video feed into the video editing device.